25 Days of Christmas Drabbles
by allyxocorbin
Summary: 25 Christmas drabbles. Half are Sonny With A Chance and the other half are High School Musical. My Christmas project for 2009.
1. December 1 HSM ChadSharpay

So this is my Christmas project this year. I love both High School Musical and Sonny With A Chance, so I'm doing a 25 drabble collection. Let me clarify that I won't be putting HSM characters with SWAC characters. I chose to put this under a crossover because I'm writing these as a whole unit and didn't want to separate them. So here's the first drabble. I will be posting one every day until Christmas Day.

* * *

**Title:** The Tree**  
Prompt:** 06. tree**  
Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Chad, Sharpay  
**Rating:** K

"So, what do you think of our _fabulous_ tree?"

"It's uh- nice?" Chad gapped in horror at the pink monstrosity that Sharpay called a tree. The blinking strobe-like lights, the pink tinsel, the pink ornaments, and the _fake _pink tree, all made him want to vomit.

"You don't like it." Her face fell as she recognized the look of disgust he was trying to suppress.

"I don't not like it," he countered. "It's just really busy and different than I'm used to." He forced a smile. "I'll get used to it."

"I knew there was a reason I married you."


	2. December 2 SWAC ChadSonny

Here's the second day of my Christmas project. As of right now, I plan to alternate each day HSM one day, SWAC the next and so on. I'm having a lot of fun writing these and I hope you guys enjoy them.

* * *

**Title:** Mistletoe Stop**  
Prompt:** 02. mistletoe  
**Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** Sonny, Chad  
**Rating:** K

Stepping away from the party goers, Sonny smiled proudly. Her Holiday Shindig was a smash hit with the other actors at the studio.

"Looks like you've done it again," Chad's voice said from behind her.

"I know, it's like I'm a party planning genius," she laughed as she turned around, but stopped when she saw where they were standing—under the boldly marked 'mistletoe stop.' She gulped, hoping he wouldn't look up.

"Looks like you caught me under the mistletoe."

"I caught you? You walked over to -"

Cutting her off, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.


	3. December 3 HSM ZekeSharpay

Here's the next drabble. If you're reading these I'd love to hear from you. Enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** Christmas Cookies**  
Prompt:** 25. cookies**  
Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Zeke, Sharpay  
**Rating:** K

On the day before Christmas break, Zeke woke up early to frost the sugar cookies he had baked the night before. His friends teased him about crushing on Sharpay when she hardly knew he existed, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to give her something special for Christmas, but he couldn't afford much and since she loved his cookies, he decided to make some for her.

He gave them to her at school and she clapped in excitement. She pulled a green frosted one out and took a bite. She kissed him in thanks, leaving a green lip print.


	4. December 4 SWAC SoRandom Cast

Here's the next drabble. Enjoy.

* * *

**Title:** Making Snowangels**  
Prompt:** 10. snowangels  
**Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** So Random! Cast  
**Rating:** K

Sonny sighed as she looked at pictures of her house in Wisconsin covered in snow. She loved being in California and being a part of So Random!, but she missed the snow and the feeling of winter back home.

"I miss making snowangels," she muttered to herself.

The next morning, she came to the studio and was ushered to the sound stage by Grady. There she found Nico, Tawni and Zora all dressed in winter coats playing in fake snow.

With tears in her eyes, she hugged her castmates then went about showing them how to make the perfect snowangel.


	5. December 5 HSM ChadTaylor

Posting early today because I have a lot to do this afternoon and evening. I hope you're all enjoying these.

* * *

**Title:** Santa's Elves**  
Prompt:** 15. elf**  
Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Chad, Taylor  
**Rating:** K

"Uh huh, there is no way I'm dressing up as an _elf_," Chad shook his head.

"Chad, you promised," Taylor sighed. "These little kids want to see Santa and his elves."

"Well they can see Santa and his elf, because I'm not going out there dressed in tights and slippers with bells."

"Fine, be a jerk. See if I care." She gave him a cold stare and walked away.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead; he knew mad Taylor was not fun to be around.

With a groan, he put on the costume and followed her out to Santa's Workshop.


	6. December 6 SWAC SonnyTawni

Here's today's drabble. Enjoy.

**Title:** Grandma's Fruitcake**  
Prompt:** 20. fruitcake**  
Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** Sonny, Tawni**  
Rating:** K

"Oh my god!" Tawni squawked as she came into the dressing room to find Sonny trimming it with decorations. "What happened in here?"

"I decorated," Sonny smiled proudly. "I scaled back a lot, but it's just like home. What do you think?"

"It- it looks like a Christmas tree lot threw up in here," Tawni stated as she poked the brown lumpy thing on her makeup station. "What is that?"

"It's fruitcake, silly," Sonny said. "It's my grandma's recipe, it's the best darn fruitcake you're ever gonna taste. It won the first prize at the church Christmas bazaar four times."


	7. December 7 HSM MainCast

I can't believe I almost forgot to post this tonight! I kept telling myself I needed to but I kept getting distracted. Oh well, here it is now.

**Title:** Caroling**  
Prompt:** 13. caroling**  
Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** HSM main cast  
**Rating:** K

Bundled head to toe in warm jackets, gloves, scarves and hats, the newly reunited Wildcats headed outside to spread the holiday spirit. Armed with a semester of college under their belts, the friends were happy to be together again and had started to plan their caroling adventure the night after Thanksgiving.

Upon returning to Albuquerque for Winter break, they had practiced once and were now headed out to sing. With no accompaniment, save for the whistle Ryan used to set the pitch, they let their voices ring true in the cold night as they wished their neighbors a Merry Christmas.


	8. December 8 SWAC Sonny

Today was a really great day! I have all but two drabbles written and I'm going to try and finish those two before I go to bed. That makes me really happy. Anyway, enjoy the newest drabble.

**Title:** Christmas Sweater  
**Prompt:** 03. wreath**  
Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** Sonny  
**Rating:** K

Sonny was in her dressing room when the mail was delivered. Seeing a large brown box on the top of the pile with her grandma's return address on it, she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut through the tape. She awed as she pulled out a tin of her favorite homemade cookies. She set them on her vanity then reached back into the box and groaned when her hands hit the knitted fabric that had to be another Christmas sweater. She pulled the sweater out and cringed when she saw a large knitted wreath on a blue knitted sweater.


	9. December 9 HSM TroyTaylorChadGabriella

Here's the drabble for today. Enjoy.

**Title:** Snow Vacation**  
Prompt:** 07. snow  
**Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Taylor, Troy, Chad, Gabriella**  
Rating:** K

For New Years Eve, Troy and Taylor had gone to a snow lodge with Chad, Gabriella and their twin boy and girl. Deciding to play in the snow, the two families had disbursed to put on their snow gear and planned to meet in the lobby.

When they got to the lobby, she sat in front of the fireplace and got comfy. When Chad, Gabriella and kids got to the lobby, Taylor decided to stay inside where it was warm. Troy disagreed and to the toddlers' amusement, he picked Taylor up, took her outside and dropped her in the snow.


	10. December 10 SWAC SonnyChad

Here's today's drabble.

**Title:** Nutcracker Tickets  
**Prompt:** 21. nutcracker**  
Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** Sonny, Chad**  
Rating:** K

Running into the prop room with a smile on her face, Sonny excitedly waved two tickets in the air. "Guess who has two tickets to see the Nutcracker tonight?!"

"I'm gonna guess you," Tawni said, studying her nails.

"Uh huh!" Sonny smiled. "So who's going to go with me?"

Simultaneously, they all gave an excuse as to why they couldn't go.

Disappointed, Sonny headed to her dressing room and ran into Chad on the way.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"No one wants to go see the Nutcracker with me tonight."

"You didn't ask me."

"Will you?"

"I guess."


	11. December 11 HSM TroyGabriellaChadTaylor

Figured I'd put this up now before I completely spaced it. Enjoy!

**Title:** Putting up Lights  
**Prompt:** 05. lights  
**Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Chad, Troy, Taylor, Gabriella**  
Rating:** K

"Please be careful," Taylor said to Chad as he and Troy headed for the garage. "Let's not have a repeat of last year."

"I second that," Gabriella added.

"We'll try," Chad said before pulling the garage door closed. "Alright, let's get started."

"Your house will be the best on the block," Troy stated.

Together they worked quickly, stringing lights on to Chad and Taylor's modest one-story house.

They finished just before dusk and brought the girls out to see their work. Chad turned the lights on and seconds later the power went out.

"Good job, it's just like last year."


	12. December 12 SWAC SoRandom Cast

I want to finish a project today so I'm posting this early. Enjoy.

**Title:** Sketch Planning  
**Prompt:** 09. reindeer  
**Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** So Random! Cast  
**Rating:** K

"We have to do a Santa sketch for our Christmas episode," Sonny said as she and the others sat in the prop room.

"I GET TO BE SANTA!" Grady and Nico yelled at the same time.

"Why don't we draw straws?" Sonny suggested. She got the straws ready.

"Ha! Mine is longer!" Grady declared triumphantly. "I get to be Santa!"

"So what does that make me?" Nico asked.

"A reindeer?" Sonny suggested.

"Alright, but I'm not being anybody's butt," Nico stated. "And I get to be the lead reindeer. You know, the strong, manly one."

"Uh, sure," Sonny nodded slowly.


	13. December 13 HSM TroySharpay

Here's today's drabble. Enjoy :-D

**Title:** Decorating the Tree  
**Prompt:** 18. candy cane  
**Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Troy, Sharpay  
**Rating:** K

"It's missing something," Sharpay said as she studied the tree she and Troy had in their living room.

"I don't think we have anything else," Troy stated. "I'm pretty sure we added the kitchen sink a few hours ago."

"Candy canes!" She exclaimed, ignoring his comment. "It needs candy canes."

"That's stupid, Shar, the tree is already over done."

"We're putting candy canes on and that's final," she pouted. She left the room and came back with several different colored candy canes. "There it's perfect."

Then she opened and licked a candy cane then stuck it in his hair.

"Sharpay!"


	14. December 14 SWAC NicoGrady

I had some fun with this one :-D Enjoy

**Title:** Gingerbread Madness**  
Prompt:** 11. gingerbread house  
**Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** Nico, Grady  
**Rating:** K

"I love gingerbread," Grady said as he rubbed his belly.

"Me too," Nico nodded.

"I could eat it every day."

"That would be good."

"You know what else would be good?"

"A life size gingerbread house!" They shouted simultaneously.

"I can picture it," Nico said. "Gingerbread door."

"Gingerbread chair."

"Gingerbread bed."

"Gingerbread served on a gingerbread plate on a gingerbread table."

"We have to do it," Nico said. "How much gingerbread do we need?"

"I dunno, but I bet we'd have enough if we bought those kits at the store."

"Yeah, yeah, that's good. We can build it here."

"Perfect."


	15. December 15 HSM RyanSharpay

Today's drabble :-D Enjoy

**Title:** Cold Day  
**Prompt:** 22. hot cocoa  
**Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Ryan, Sharpay  
**Rating:** K

Sharpay left her room dressed in her warmest clothes and the down comforter from her bed wrapped around her body. On her way to the kitchen, she paused and bumped the heat up on the thermostat. She found her brother in the kitchen dressed similar to her with his blanket around him.

"Do you want some hot cocoa?" He asked.

"Yes please," she said, her teeth threatening to chatter.

Once their hot cocoa was made, they went into the living room and sat down together after starting a movie and the gas fireplace.

"I can't wait until summer," she muttered.


	16. December 16 SWAC SonnyChad

Here's today's drabble

**Title:** Movie Marathon  
**Prompt:** 23. movies**  
Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** Sonny, Chad  
**Rating:** K

With a warm mug of eggnog, Sonny settled on to the couch in the apartment she shared with her mom. It was the middle of the week, but she had no where to be and nothing to do, so she had declared it a holiday movie marathon day.

She was halfway through Holiday Inn when someone knocked on the front door. After pausing the movie, she opened the front door and was surprised to find Chad standing there with a holiday can of popcorn.

She let him in and they settled on the couch to watch movies and eat popcorn.


	17. December 17 HSM TroyKelsi

Here's today's drabble

**Title:** Tree Trimming**  
Prompt:** 19. decorating**  
Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Troy, Kelsi  
**Rating:** K

Troy came home to find Kelsi standing on a chair putting lights on the tree. He dropped his stuff and ran towards her when he saw the tree start to lean.

"Careful there," he said, pulling the tree straight.

"Thanks, love," she smiled.

"I told you I'd do this when I got home, Kels."

"I know, but I couldn't wait." She put her hand on her swollen belly. "I'm just excited."

"Well let me finish putting the lights up then we can decorate it," he said.

"Ok."

When the tree was finished, they stepped back and smiled.

"It's perfect, Troy."


	18. December 18 SWAC SoRandom Cast

Only a week until Christmas! I can't wait!!!

**Title:** So Random! Snowmen  
**Prompt:** 08. snowman**  
Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** So Random! cast**  
Rating:** K

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny exclaimed, looking up from her cell phone. "My best friend just sent me a picture message from back home."

"Yawn," Tawni said.

"No, you'll like this," Sonny said as she forwarded the picture to them all.

"Is that us as snowmen?" Nico asked.

"Uh huh," Sonny nodded. "There was a really big storm and school was canceled so she and some of our friends decided to make us."

"That's lame," Tawni stated. "That doesn't even look like me."

"Is this one better?" Sonny asked sending Tawni another picture.

"Ooh, they made my hair blonde," Tawni giggled.


	19. December 19 HSM TroyChad

Here's today's drabble.

**Title:** Shopping**  
Prompt:** 24. christmas list**  
Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Troy, Chad  
**Rating:** K

In the middle of the mall, Chad and Troy stared dumbfounded at the Christmas lists their respective girlfriends had given them.

"We- we don't have to get them all this stuff, right?" Chad stuttered. "I mean, Gabriella doesn't really want me to buy her jewelry, perfume _and_ a new coat, right?"

"Consider yourself lucky if she does," Troy muttered. He held out Sharpay's list and five printed pages unfolded.

"Damn." Chad rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't even know where to start."

"We could get them giftcards then go play games in the arcade."

"Sounds good to me."


	20. December 20 SWAC SonnyChad

Only five days until Christmas! Woohoo!!!

**Title:** Really, Chad, Really?  
**Prompt:** 16. stocking  
**Fandom:** SWAC  
**Characters:** Sonny, Chad  
**Rating:** K

Sonny arrived to work earlier than usual and paused in the hall when she saw the door to her dressing room was ajar. Curious, she tiptoed over and was surprised when she found Chad standing by her vanity. When he started heading towards the door, she quickly hid behind a wall and waited until she had heard him leave the area. She then hurried into her dressing room and felt her heart strings tug when she saw that he had put something in her stocking. She pulled out the piece of paper and found a signed picture of _him_.

"_Really_?"


	21. December 21 HSM RyanKelsi

I can't believe Christmas is so close! I spent the day doing my mom and sister's Christmas shopping... how sweet am I?

**Title:** Snowflake  
**Prompt:** 12. sleigh rides  
**Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Ryan, Kelsi  
**Rating:** K

Hand in hand, Ryan and Kelsi walked through Central Park, enjoying their last evening in New York before heading home for Christmas. They, like the other people in the park, were bundled up tight trying to stay warm. The weatherman had predicted snow for days, but it had yet to fall.

Spotting a horse drawn carriage waiting near by, Ryan pulled Kelsi over to it then paid the driver after they climbed on. They wrapped the blankets over themselves and enjoyed the steady movements of the carriage.

As their lips met for a kiss, a snowflake landed on her face.


	22. December 22 SWAC SonnyChad

Christmas is so close I can almost taste it!! Merry Eve of the Eve of Christmas Eve

**Title:** Live Nativity**  
Prompt:** 14. nativity**  
Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** Sonny, Chad  
**Rating:** K

Sonny was thrilled when she was asked to play Mary for the studio's live Nativity scene during the Holiday event open to the public. Back in Wisconsin, the closest she'd ever come to playing Mary was playing the sheep that sat at her feet in the fifth grade. But she had finally made it.

It wasn't until the night of the event that she learned Chad was playing Joseph. It surprised her that he hadn't gone for a bigger part in the event, but as she watched him through the nativity scene she realized Chad really did have a heart.


	23. December 23 HSM MainCast

Whew! It's been a busy day! Hope you all enjoyed your Eve of Christmas Eve!

**Title:** Gift Exchange**  
Prompt:** 04. presents**  
Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Chad, Gabriella, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Troy  
**Rating:** K

They arrived separately to the restaurant for the holiday tradition they had started as freshman in high school. Even though they had all gotten married and had their own families, they didn't invite anybody else to join them.

They settled in the round vinyl booth that seriously needed to be redone. As they ate their dinner, they talked and laughed about new and old memories.

As their evening drew to a close, they exchanged the gifts they each had spent all year planning for their recipient. Then they each drew a name of next year's recipient out of a basket.


	24. December 24 HSM TroyGabriella SWAC SoCh

Extra special treat for you guys on this early Christmas Eve morning, not 1 but 2 drabbles! I wrote the HSM one then realized I had done it out of order, so I decided why the heck not have two for one day? Anyway, enjoy the newest drabbles.

**Title:** The Night Before Christmas**  
Prompt:** 01. Santa**  
Fandom:** HSM**  
Characters:** Gabriella, Troy  
**Rating:** K

"Mommy, can I _please_ stay up and wait for Santa? I promise I'll be good."

Gabriella shook her head and smiled. "Santa won't come until you're fast asleep, you know that," she said.

"But I'm not tired." The little boy yawned.

"Not tired, huh, well how about I read you another story?"

He nodded and held up the Night Before Christmas book she had already read once.

She opened the book and read until she heard the faint sound of his baby snores. She closed the book quietly then left the bedroom.

"It's all yours, Santa," she told her husband.

**Title:** Visitor**  
Prompt:** 01. Santa**  
Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** Sonny, Chad  
**Rating:** K

Sonny opened her front door to find Santa on her doorstep.

"Chad?" A giggle escaped as she recognized the face behind the fake white beard.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas," he said.

"Isn't Santa supposed to come through a chimney?" She asked as she let him into the apartment.

"You don't have a chimney, plus this is a rental and I don't want to pay for the dry cleaning."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you Merry Christmas, what's better than me in a Santa suit?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny Munroe."

He kissed her.


	25. December 25 SWAC All HSM ChadTaylor

Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you to everyone who read these.

**Title:** Christmas Dinner**  
Prompt:** 17. family**  
Fandom:** SWAC**  
Characters:** So Random! Cast, Chad  
**Rating:** K

Looking around the small dinner table in her apartment at all her friends, Sonny smiled. Bad weather in Wisconsin had made it impossible for her and her mom to go home for Christmas and as much as she missed not being with her extended family for Christmas, the people around the table had become her second family. The invitation to dinner had come last minute, but they had all shown up. Weather had kept Nico and Grady in town, Zora and her mom had come, Tawni and her mom had come, even Chad had showed up. Every thing was perfect.

**Title: **Christmas Morning**  
Prompt:** 17. family  
**Fandom:** HSM  
**Characters:** Chad, Taylor  
**Rating:** K

The shouting began shortly before six am as their nieces and nephews loudly informed the whole house that Santa had come.

"We should have stayed in a hotel," she groaned.

"Next year we will." But they both knew they wouldn't.

They got up and got dressed then went downstairs where her mom was entertaining the kids with a movie.

It took an hour or so, but the remaining members of the family trickled down the stairs and into the living room.

As the noise level in the room rose, Taylor snuggled up against Chad; she loved her big, loud family.


End file.
